


Oh Captain, My Captain

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Cuddling & Snuggling, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Tyler figures out how to deal with his crush on Jamie.





	Oh Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluejay141519](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay141519/gifts).



> Hi there! :D You and I have very similar taste in tropes, which made this fic easy to write. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Fic title is from the Walt Whitman poem and "Dead Poets Society" scene (more so the latter).

Tyler sighed and got out of bed. He hadn’t been in Dallas long enough to get used to the heat, but he knew full well that his inability to sleep was due to something else entirely.

He picked up one of the blankets he’d kicked to the floor; while he couldn’t see which one it was in the dark room, he suspected from the worn-out texture that it was the blanket he’d used throughout his childhood. Perfect.

With quick movements, he got back into bed, cuddling the blanket close to his chest the way other people cuddled stuffed animals - or, if Tyler was being honest with himself, the way he wanted to be cuddled by a certain Jamie Benn.

Tyler’s new captain was 6′2″ of unbelievably hot hockey player gorgeousness. If Tyler hadn’t figured out years earlier that he was bisexual, he would have realized it the instant he met Jamie properly here in Dallas. Sure, Jamie’s quiet demeanor was very different from Tyler’s gregariousness, and Jamie wasn’t interested in dating of any kind according to reliable source Jordie Benn, but Tyler found Jamie absolutely charming and intelligent. He didn’t know yet how things would play out on the ice with the team, but his best guess was that he and Jamie would share points on many, many goals in the coming season.

...And if Tyler’s romantic history was any indication, his crush was only going to get worse despite Jamie not returning his feelings. With another sigh, Tyler squeezed the blanket and closed his eyes, hoping to get at least a little sleep.

* * *

Preseason was in full swing for the Stars. To be specific, Tyler had just spent the morning skating on Jamie’s line with marvelous results. The team was now back in the locker room, chattering happily.

“So, Seggy, what do you want for lunch?” Jordie asked.

“Whatever you’re ordering!” Tyler replied.

Everyone laughed at the little routine Tyler and Jordie had developed.

...Well, almost everyone. Tyler snuck a glance at Jamie, who looked decidedly unhappy. Could it be that Jamie was sick of Tyler coming over?

Tyler asked Jordie that question over lunch. Jordie was quick to dispel that notion: “He’s just adjusting to being captain. He wants to make sure that everyone’s getting along and that he’s spending enough time with each player. The frowning isn’t specifically about you or me - well, maybe it’s a little bit about me, but that’s normal since we’re brothers living under the same roof.”

“Good point,” Tyler chuckled. He looked up at the sound of the door opening. “Oh captain, my captain! Joining us for lunch?”

“No, I ate with the rookies,” Jamie answered with a smile. It was a relatively small smile, but it made big butterflies flutter in Tyler’s stomach.

“Sit with us anyway,” Jordie suggested.

Jamie did so, which made the butterflies in Tyler’s stomach flutter ever closer to his heart. This crush was getting out of hand.

* * *

It was the first night of the first long-ish road trip of the season. The Stars were now back in their hotel, unfortunately without any points from the just-finished game.

Tyler didn’t feel like going to his lonely hotel room and struggling to sleep, so he walked slowly through the lobby and watched what everyone else was doing. Jordie was part of a group heading straight to the elevators; Tyler expected Jamie to be alongside his brother, but he wasn’t in that group. Instead, Tyler spotted Jamie in the middle of the rookies and younger guys on a large couch in a somewhat hidden corner of the lobby, clearly trying to cheer them up a little. He decided to walk over and...add to the conversation or something.

“...always something positive from any game you play, but you don’t have to think about it right now,” Jamie said softly. “The best advice I have is to get a good night’s sleep. You can do your thinking tomorrow.”

Tyler took a few steps back. The conversation felt...not quite private, but not really meant for him. He watched from a distance as Jamie hugged each of the players, then herded them towards the elevators. To Tyler’s surprise, Jamie then walked over to him: “I thought we had a few good passes tonight, especially in the third right after that power play.”

“Yeah,” Tyler nodded. “But I don’t think I can do any analyzing tonight. I’m just going to head upstairs.”

“Same.” They walked together to the elevators in a mostly comfortable silence. When they got in, Jamie hit the button for their floor, then slumped against the wall. “Things can only go up.”

“That’s true.” Tyler frowned at how exhausted Jamie suddenly looked. “Are you going to be okay by yourself?”

Jamie quickly stood up straight. “What do you mean?”

“I mean...I get really lonely after a hard loss like tonight, to the point where I have to cuddle all the extra pillows just to fall asleep.” Tyler shrugged, hoping it came across as concern for a friend and teammate rather than yearning for his crush. “You seemed worn out just now, so I was wondering if you had trouble sleeping after losses, too.”

“Oh.” Jamie shrugged. “Sometimes. But all the talking I just did with the rookies probably means I’ll be too tired to do anything but sleep when I get in bed. If it doesn’t, then I’ll be fine.”

The elevator dinged as the door opened on their floor. They got out, then walked towards their rooms, which happened to be adjacent. “You know, you don’t have to do this on your own, captain,” Tyler said softly. “I know I haven’t been on the team that long, but if I can help you, I want to.”

“Really?” Jamie stopped in front of his door. “You’re not an A yet.”

Tyler ignored that last part and stated honestly, “I’d do anything I could to make things better for you.”

Jamie looked thoughtful for a few seconds, during which Tyler thought his heart was trying to escape his chest and run away. This feeling only intensified when Jamie held out his hand. “I always sleep well with someone else in the bed. And I’m told I’m a good cuddler.”

“I’m told the same thing.” Tyler smiled and took Jamie’s hand. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

The following morning, Tyler woke up very well-rested in Jamie’s arms. He smiled to himself, having not felt this secure in a very long time, if ever.

“Hi,” Jamie whispered in his ear.

“Hi,” Tyler whispered back, turning so he could face Jamie. “How are you feeling?”

“The opposite of tired.” Jamie, did, indeed, look much better than he had the night before, and not just because he was smiling. “But I should probably explain a thing or two about...feelings.”

Tyler gulped. Had he accidentally said something in his sleep about his crush?!?! “I -”

“Let me talk.” Tyler nodded, so Jamie talked. “I’m guessing Jordie told you I don’t date, but didn’t tell you why. The reason why is that I don’t like relationships that feel like they have to end, and most guys don’t want something that...well, serious.”

“Guys?” Tyler squeaked.

“Guys,” Jamie nodded. “I ‘swing for the other team,’ to borrow a phrase from the sport I didn’t pick.”

“I swing both ways.” Tyler couldn’t resist waggling his eyebrows a little.

Jamie laughed, then got serious again. “I like you a lot, Tyler. I don’t think I’d be a good boyfriend with all the captain stuff, but if you’re willing to do more than just friends with benefits, then -”

“I’ve had a crush on you since I got to Dallas,” Tyler interrupted. “So boyfriends, or ‘more than just friends with benefits,’ or whatever we decide to call it - that’s a grand slam home run for me.”

Jamie groaned, but his smile spread even wider across his face, so Tyler counted it as a win.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is love!


End file.
